


childhood's end

by thatfire



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Tarben/Eivor, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quest: Under The Skin Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfire/pseuds/thatfire
Summary: “Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we had not been separated by the North Sea so early in our lives?”-Eivor has never been good at turning people down, let alone one of his oldest friends.
Relationships: Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Vili Hemmingson, Male Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	childhood's end

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic in like 5 years, and it's not been beta-read, oops
> 
> this is just me simping for tarben through eivor, sorry vili.
> 
> spoilers for Under the Skin, and Man of Mystery quests

“Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we had not been separated by the North Sea so early in our lives?” 

Eivor could feel Vili’s eyes burning into the side of his face, as he stared at the snow capped trees in front of him, his heart beginning to thunder in his chest.

“What adventures we would have had. The raids, the battles, the glory.” Vili continued, shifting closer to Eivor. “I even think about what we might have been, to each other.”

Eivor tilted his chin skywards, and part of him wanted to remain silent, to lie and stop this moment before it could begin, but he’d never been able to lie to Vili.

“I have, fondly. And often enough that it sometimes seemed you never left.” He looked at Vili, taking in his sharp cheekbones and strong nose. “Maybe you never did.”

“I…” Viling looked down, a faint flush beginning to stain his cheeks. “I want you, Eivor. Your warmth. Your touch.”

“Vili.” Eivor cut himself off, and looked towards the mouth of the shallow cave. 

For many winters, he’d longed to hear those words. He had lost count of how many nights he’d stayed awake, unable to sleep for thinking of what ifs. If only he’d been brave enough to say something when they were still together. To have lent over and kissed Vili during one of the many feasts they’d shared, both happy and drunk and warm on mead. Perhaps they would have travelled together, like Vili had said, raiding and battling across newly discovered lands, the heat of glory further fueling their passion. Maybe they would have settled down eventually, old and grey and battle worn, or died victorious in battle.

But now… Eivor had changed. Building Ravensthorpe, losing and finding Sigurd, the places he’d been and things he’d seen, the people he’d met, had all turned him into something, and someone different. 

He was no longer the same Eivor The Wolf-Kissed that Vili had known in his youth. He’d matured and been hardened. And his heart now beat for another.

Eivor felt a small and reluctant smile breaking onto his face just thinking of Tarben. He had never expected to fall in love with someone else, and he could admit, if only to himself, that he _was_ in love, or at least so incredibly close. Just thinking of that kind and deep voice and the surprisingly soft warmth of his hands made heat coil low in Eivor’s stomach, and a flush began to spread to his neck.

He shifted and his arm brushed against Vili’s, who still sat waiting for an answer, though a frown now marred his brow and he looked uncertain and somehow small, despite his broad shoulders.

Eivor cleared his throat and looked away again. “That cannot happen, I’m sorry.”

“I see.” Vili said, his voice devoid of emotion. “I believe I missed my chance, then.” He moved, his knees curling up to his chest until he could rest his folded arms atop them.

Eivor felt something crack in his chest, guilt building in his throat as he recognised the way Vili was trying to protect himself.

“I am sorry, Vili. When we last parted, I lost any hope that we would be together again.” Eivor copied Vili’s position, and felt like he had to explain himself. “I hadn’t expected to feel that way again. I didn’t search for it, for him. Perhaps it was the Norns, or Freyja, but either way I am grateful for him, and I would not risk what we have.”

Vili didn’t say anything for a long time, and together they sat in heavy silence. Eivor found himself staring into the flickering flames of their small fire, hands clenching against his elbows.

“What is his name?” Vili finally asked, letting his legs stretch out before him.

“Tarben. He’s the baker at Ravensthorpe. We met not long after settling.”

“A _baker_?” Vili failed to hide his surprise, his head snapping around to look at Eivor.

Eivor laughed a little, fondly. “He used to be in a bandit, but swore an oath to never take another life.”

“And now he bakes bread?”

“Aye.”

“Shit.” Vili laughed. “I never thought you’d settle down with someone who didn’t crave the glory of battle.” 

“This life… It makes you appreciate the peaceful moments.”

Vili hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “Does he make you happy?”

“He…” Eivor paused, struggling to describe his feelings. “He makes me feel safe, and happy. Like I can let my guard down. I don’t have to be Eivor The Wolf-Kissed with him, I can just be Eivor.”

Eivor found himself ducking his head, his voice going so incredibly quiet, like a confession, “He writes letters, about us, and he welcomes me with endearments and open arms.”

“He sounds like a good man.” Vili paused, firelight dancing across his face. “Too good for you.” 

Eivor found himself letting out a surprised half snort, the tension he held on his shoulders finally beginning to seep away.

“Perhaps one day I could meet him.” Vili tilted his head, and Eivor finally met his eyes. He looked sad, tired and drained, but there was that familiar crooked grin pulling at his lips. “I could tell him all the stories of our childhood, of all the times you ended up drunk and shirtless, sleeping with the pigs.”

Eivor laughed, and elbowed Vili, unsettling his balance. “I have plenty of stories of my own for payback, arse-stick”

Vili elbowed him back, and the two jostled and laughed until they let themselves fall back onto the scraps of fabric on the stone ground. Neither of them said anything, both lost in thought of what could have beens and what was to come. He had worried, so deeply for a moment, that he would lose one of his oldest friends, that his confession would add an impossible burden to Vili’s already heavy load, but now he felt reassured that they would be okay, though changed. They would come out of this, he was sure, after the funeral and back to Randvi, with their friendship and loyalty intact.

Eivor could faintly hear the rustle of Synin settling onto a nearby tree, and the steady flow of a closeby river, and felt himself beginning to drift. The guilt remained but it had settled now, instead being replaced with the familiar comfort of his old companion. 

“Who would have thought that the two of us would end up like this.” Vili said quietly, resting his head on a folded arm.

Eivor blinked tiredly and pulled his cloak around him to hold off the growing chill. “Calm your thoughts, Vili Hemmingson. We will leave soon and face our futures, but for now rest. We both need it.”

Vili released out quiet huff, but Eivor felt him move and settle until the only sounds was their breathing, mixed with the gentle crackle of flames and shifts of nature. Evior let his eyes slip closed once more, lulled into a half sleep as his mind filled with comforting thoughts of warm bread and kind eyes.

Just this once, their fates could wait. 


End file.
